Best Friends Do It Better - A Sami Zayn One Shot
by melzabelza
Summary: Sami and Isabella are best friends, perfectly compatible in every way. Both have bad luck in love. Sami Zayn OC Insert typical disclaimers here


Sami's phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out and looked at the alert, "Hey, Izzie, that online dating service we signed up for already found me a match!"

Isabella's big brown puppy dog eyes were staring at her phone in amazement, "I got one too."

They were doing their usual Saturday routine, they would meet up at the animal shelter where they both volunteered, spend a few hours giving dog and cat baths, sweeping and refilling water and food bowls, then they would grab a bunch of leashes and take as many dogs as they could handle out for a walk to the dog park. Today they took 4 dogs each and managed to find new homes for three of them. After they were done, they would both go home and shower off all the animal fur and then meet again for dinner, a movie and whining about their last date and perpetual singles status.

This week they were at Sami's place, he was fostering a couple of cats that the shelter was threatening to put down if no one adopted them. The cats snoozed in the kitchen with bellies full of salmon kibble while the two of them lounged on the couch with containers of Chinese food and soda. Last week they decided to sign up for an online dating service, just for the fun of it. They weren't having much luck at finding dates on their own, so they figured it couldn't hurt to ask for a little help from the pros.

Sami looked at his phone and then looked at Izzie, she was still waiting for her phone to load up her match. He couldn't believe his eyes, on his phone staring back at him was a smiling Izzie, the same picture that he took last week to use as her profile picture. Him and Izzie? No, she was his best friend, he would never deny that she was beautiful, the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on. Curly shoulder length brown hair that she was always trying to tame, big brown eyes and the cutest little button nose. She was petite, 5 ft. 4 inches, curvy, wide hips and a nice ass, perfect boobs, not too big and not too small. She looked great in jeans and yoga pants, anything that hugged her hips and ass, she was constantly trying to lose a few pounds but he thought she was perfect the way she was. He didn't want to admit how many nights he laid in bed wondering what it would feel like to have her in his arms. But she was his best friend, he didn't want to lose that.

Isabella struggled to keep her face neutral, the stupid online dating service matched her with Sami. What the hell! Of course she knew Sami was perfect for her! But after almost a year of volunteering at the shelter twice a week and hanging out in comfy clothes and shopping together, she accepted the fact that they were just meant to be friends. She thought she saw a spark in his eyes last weekend when they were bathing a feisty German Shepard, the dog splashed everywhere and by the time they were done, her shirt was soaked. Her WHITE shirt. Sami stared at her in shock and then suddenly he was gone trying to catch the pooch and get him dried off. She wondered who his match was, he was awfully quiet, but now he was looking at her, she tossed her phone on the coffee table, "So, they give you someone cute?"

Sami gulped some Sprite and ran a shaky hand through his ginger hair, why the hell was he so nervous to tell her? "Uhh, yeah, she's cute. What about yours?"

"Umm… yeah, I don't think it's gonna happen," she said softly.

"Why the hell not?"

"Well, he's, let's just say I know him and he's not interested in me, not like that anyway…"

"Iz, don't say that, how can you be sure? Did he tell you? I mean, what man wouldn't be interested in you? You're beautiful," he said brushing her hair away from her face and tucking an errant curl behind her ear. She looked up at him, her big brown eyes filled with sadness and his heart shattered.

She waved a hand at him, eager to get the focus off of herself, "so, tell me about this cute chick they found for you."

"Well," he said draping his arm across the back of the couch, "she's actually very beautiful, curly hair, brown eyes, kinda short, but I like a petite woman…" he watched her face as she realized what he was getting at. "We obviously have a lot in common, she's an animal lover, likes cheesy 80's movies."

"Are you serious?" she whispered, he nodded his head. "Your match is me?"

"I've been an idiot, Iz, I've been looking for the perfect woman and she's been sitting next to me for months," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She looked down at her lap, her hands twisting together, "My match is you."

He smiled and lifted her chin with his thumb so that she was looking at him, "forgive me for being an idiot and let me kiss you?"

"You're my idiot now," she said circling her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his messy ginger hair that she adored so much.

He leaned forward and kissed her lips tentatively, softly brushing his lips against hers. She leaned into him, titling her head and parting her lips slightly. His heart was hammering in his chest, he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her closer to him, swiping his tongue across her lower lip before throwing caution to the wind and plunging his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly and curled her fingers into his hair, and let her tongue slide into his mouth next to his. He tasted like Sprite and smelled like Old Spice soap. They explored each other's mouths until they were forced to pause for air, his head was cloudy with lust, he kissed down her neck and ran his hands up and down her back until he captured her lips again. This time he kissed her hard, dominating her mouth and swallowing her moans. She pressed her chest against him and gripped his shirt, melting into his body. They kissed passionately for several minutes before he gathered the nerve to pull her shirt up and over her head. He licked his lips and traced the edge of her blue satin bra before rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She gasped as bolts of desire shot to her core, encouraged by her reaction, he reached behind her and unhooked her bra and lowered his head and sucked her breast, twirling his tongue around her pert nipple.

"Ahhhh, Samiiii," she moaned clawing at his shirt, trying to pull it over his head. He released her nipple with a pop and yanked his shirt off and tossed it on the floor and fastened is mouth around her other breast. She gasped and ran her fingers through his hair, pushing him closer to her. He kissed his way back up to her mouth and plunged his tongue between her lips.

She broke the kiss and ran her hands up his arms and down his chest, running her fingers through his chest hair. "Are you sure you want to do this Izzie?"

"Very sure," she said nodding her head.

"Then let's do this right." He stood up and took her hand, leading her to the bedroom. She perched at the edge of the bed, folding her arms around her chest. He went to his night table and breathed a sigh of relief, he grabbed a condom and climbed on the bed behind Isabella. He kissed her back and shoulders, hot open mouthed kisses that gave her goosebumps. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her arms away from her chest. Placing kisses up her neck he said softly, "Izzie, my bella, you are beautiful."

He laid her down on the bed and covered her body with his, "you never have to be shy with me." He kissed her nose, making her giggle, before he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her pants and yanked them down. He paused a few seconds to appreciate her perfect body before pulling his own pants off and laying beside her on the bed.

She ran her hands across his chest and down his abs, she smiled, "I love your bear fur," she said before wrapping one hand around his dick. "Izzie," he moaned as she stroked him. He pushed her thighs apart and dragged a finger between her folds groaning again at her wetness. He slipped two fingers inside her, pumping in and out, her juices coating him.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

They kissed and groped each other until Sami couldn't wait any longer, he broke the kiss and pushed her curly hair away from her face, "Izzie, I need..."

She nodded her head, "you, now."

He grabbed the condom and quickly covered himself before settling back between her legs. He placed one hand next to her head, bracing himself, while he slowly filled her. She sighed and gripped his forearms, her eyelids fluttering. He kissed her lips softly before starting to move inside her.

"Oh, god, Sami, yes," she moaned, digging her nails into his arms and kissing his neck and shoulders. Her moaning made him crazy, he thrust harder and faster as she buried her face into his chest and raised her hips to meet him. He pulled out and leaned back, chuckling when she let out a frustrated moan. He lifted her leg propping it on his shoulder before quickly filling her again. He pulled all the way out and quickly thrust back in making her boobs bounce from the force. He looked down at her beautiful face, her head tossed back and her cheeks flushed, her eyes glazed with lust, "God, Izzie you are so gorgeous."

He felt her walls start to tremble around him, he teased her slippery nub with his thumb and was rewarded with a wanton moan of pleasure. He let her leg fall back onto the bed and she quickly wrapped both legs around his hips, digging her heels into his ass. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close, "cum for me Iz, come on baby."

He pinched her clit and thrust hard and fast, kissing her lips as her walls clamped down on his dick. She dug her nails into his back and cried out, her orgasm washing over her in waves. He pounded into her, short and powerful strokes until he couldn't hold back any longer, he wrapped both arms around her and held her tightly as he came hard. They held each other tightly, breathing heavy and their bodies still trembling.

She nuzzled her head against his chest, his fuzz tickling her nose and sighed contentedly, he kissed her crazy curly hair and smiled. He let her go long enough to pull out of her and get rid of the filled condom.

Isabella curled up next to him, her head in the crook of his arm and her arm draped across his furry stomach. "You're my ginger teddy bear," she said giggling, "and you are the only person to call me Izzie and get away with it."

He smiled, "You are my beautiful Izzie." He wrapped his arms around her and knew that they were meant to be best friends and lovers.

"Stay here tonight," he said pulling the sheets up over them.

She looked up at him and smiled, "In the morning, we should cancel that dating service."

Sami laughed, "Well, Izzie, they did make a successful match..."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Idiot."

"Yes. But now I'm your idiot," he said kissing her. "Now get some sleep."


End file.
